galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Manfred Dargis
Lord Manfred Dargis is the main antagonist of the 2006 movie Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties. He was portrayed by Billy Connelly. Dargis is power hungry and wants to inherit Carlisle Castle from his aunt. Because Mr. Hobbes is the deceased Lady Eleanor Carlisle excecutor, he chose Prince, the name of client's cat, to be in charge of Carlyle Castle. Lord Dargis was rude, selfish, and he often complained to Smithee, the servant of Carlyle Castle. To get rid of Prince, Lord Dargis kidnapped him by trapping him inside a picnic basket and threw him off a river that led into a sewer. Prince's servant, Smithee, found out that Prince was missing and told Dargis this when Dargis was shooting ducks. Garfield, the protagonist of the movie, was found by Smithee, who thought he was Prince due to his very similar appearance. Dargis was even showing his girlfriend that he plans to get rid of all woodland in the estate, develop industry, and have tourists dine on the barn animals as he plans to get rid of any available space for them to live in so he can make buildings for more profit. Afterwards, he was throwing darts at a picture of Prince when the phone rings with Dargis' lawyers on the line. As Dargis talks to his lawyers, a goat places a mousetrap next to his darts. Then Dargis hangs up and reaches for another dart, only for the mousetrap to snap his hand, and he screams in pain. Lord Dargis trained his dog Rommel to become vicious and to slaughter Prince. However Prince's dog servant, Winston, turns the tables around and after having a game of tug-a-war with Dargis's new trousers, Rommel became obsessed with ripping off Dargis's trousers. While Dargis is talking on the phone Rommel attacked Dargis at the groin to which the latter shouts. Dargis was next seen at the pool where he was furious and started chasing a dog until he tripped over a pig. He was then seen complaining to Smithee and got knocked out by a rake placed by Winston while he was complaining. He was next seen training Rommel again to eat Prince and wears a tasset for safety in case if he tried to attack him again. He succeded in getting Rommel to rip apart Prince's portrait but was seen by Smithee on which Dargis feigns innocence and scolds Rommel for ripping apart Prince's portrait. He then graciously gives Smithee a holiday for a week. Garfield and Prince eventually meet up and Garfield claims that the animals must start an attack so that Dargis does not become the king of England. They taunted him many ways like knocking him out with a shield and have Rommel chase him due to his obsession with trousers.But the plan becomes a failure, and Dargis extorts the Carlyle Castle Council to sign the castle's deed over to him by threatening their lives with a bow and arrow. The council quickly try to write the deeds to him to live, and Dargis even turns on his own girlfriend when she reveals to have been working for Hobbes. Garfield and Prince both show up and Dargis figures out that there's two cats. Then, Garfield's owner Jon Arbuckle and his canine friend Odie arrive. Odie bites Lord Dargis on the butt, which makes him throw away the bow and arrow, which Jon Arbuckle manages to catch.When Lord Dargis grabs Liz next to him, Jon orders and threatens him to let her go, but Dargis manages to grab a gun at the moment. After Dargis turns the tables on Arbuckle, Garfield orders a ferret named Nigel to climb into Dargis's pants. Dargis becomes frustrated and tries to get Nigel out of him but then Jon punches Dargis in the face and knocks him out. Smithee calls the police and arrest Dargis for his actions, while Dargis is relieved as he is certain that Smithee will vouch for him (despite Dargis’s mistreatment of him) while the heroes celebrate by having a pool and barbeque party. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Living Characters Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Movie Creatures